Sem título por enquanto
by Ak-Koi
Summary: Normalmente fanfics de fichas tem um resumo, mas... [Fichas Abertas]


**Y**o.

**E**ssa é a primeira fanfic que escrevo, e resolvi tentar uma fanfic de fichas. Mas, eu já tenho um certo conhecimento sobre como escrever fanfics, por isso sei que posso fazer uma história legível.

**N**ormalmente, as autoras ou autores poriam uma introdução da história, falando sobre ela ou até mesmo fazendo um epílogo. Eu resolvi não fazer isso.

**I**sso porque, quero que as fichas se assemelhem a real personalidade de seus criadores. Se eu pusesse, por exemplo, que a história é sobre pessoas que foram levadas acidentalmente a uma ilha e que precisam caçar para sobreviver, seria lógico que no mínimo 50 a 60 por cento das fichas contivessem coisas como "O pai a ensinou a caçar desde pequena". Ou coisas semelhantes a isso, que fizessem a personagem ter uma vantagem natural no habitat da história. Se levar em conta que, conforme a parte do contexto "Pessoas que foram levadas _**acidentalmente**_ a uma ilha e que precisam caçar para sobreviver" seria ilógico que a maioria dessas pessoas tivessem conhecimentos favoráveis para a situação, já que, no mundo real, em situações como essa, muitas pessoas são pegas desprevenidas. Então, para manter uma certa linha com a realidade, peço, por favor, que ninguém exagere, e que façam o personagem baseado em si próprio, principalmente no aspecto psicológico e nas coisas que sabe, gosta ou não gosta.

**Sobrenome e nome- **(Como já da pra notar, pôr em sentido oriental).

**Idade-** (Mínima- 17 Máxima- 24)

**Aparência Física-** (Aqui podem exagerar, mas sem fazer dramaticidade e evitando adjetivos desnecessários, como por exemplo: "Olhos vermelhos sanguinários que assustam a qualquer um") (o problema não está no fato dos olhos serem vermelhos, mas sim por conter informações desnecessárias quanto ao olhos, como o "olhos vermelhos _**sanguinários que assustam a qualquer um**_" A parte em negrito e itálico fica sendo completamente dispensável se levar em conta que podemos tirar essa conclusão ao ler o perfil psicológico da personagem.)

**Perfil psicológico-** (Refere-se, logicamente, ao perfil psicológico do personagem. Essa parte deve ser baseada no seu próprio perfil psicológico. Por isso, não serão aceitas fichas de assassinos mirins. O que não quer dizer necessariamente que a pessoa não possa ser anti-social ou até mesmo se imaginar matando quem lhe desagrada, como se isso fosse um desejo reprimido).

**O que gosta-** (Também deve ser baseada em seu próprio gosto. No mínimo cinco itens).

**O que não gosta- **(Idem ao de cima).

**Características fora da lógica-** (Uma ou mais características que fujam a lógica de sua personagem. Como por exemplo: "A personagem é extremamente tímida e quase nunca fala, mas não tem medo de dançar de forma ousada na frente de milhares de pessoas". Ou seja, pela lógica nós podemos concluir várias coisas, e aqui devem ser postas características que não se pode concluir através da lógica). (Esse item não precisa ser obrigatoriamente preenchido).

"**Mascote"-** (Algo que usa para se confortar no momento de tristeza, tensão e que usa também para tentar conter uma alegria muito grande ou algo do gênero. Pode ser um boneco de pelúcia, um colar, uma música que escuta, uma história que lê, olhar o mar, enrolar os cabelos, etc... Só não pode ser ou conter algo vivo, a não ser que seja observar fotos de alguém).

**Gênero de história do qual não deseja participar-** (Como eu não contei ainda qual será o gênero da história, então, se tem algum gênero específico que não quer que sua personagem participe, por favor, ponha-o aqui. Se o gênero posto aqui for o que eu tiver decidido para a história, então a personagem ficará de fora). (Se não houver algum gênero que a desagrade, então basta não preencher este item).

**Posso fazer algumas modificações se necessário? –**

**Aceita que seu personagem possa ser usado em situações inconvenientes, perigosas, ridículas ou coisas do gênero?- **(Tanto a pergunta de cima quanto a de baixo são feitas para não haver reclamações posteriores. Logicamente, toda ficha que conter "não" em qualquer uma das duas respostas será ignorada).

**História- **(Principalmente nesse item... SEM EXAGEROS! De preferência, faça algo não muito fantasioso, mas que tenha alguma relevância para o estado psicológico do personagem. E se puderem, por favor, evitem mortes de familiares ou estupros. ¬¬ Já vi tanta ficha assim que fica um pouco clichê...)

**Par-** (No mínimo 3 opções).

**Essa é a ficha...**

**Agora, os pares-**

Itachi

Sasuke

Naruto

Shikamaru

Kakashi

Gaara

Lee

Neji

Deidara

Sasori

Kiba

Shino

Sakura

Hinata

Temari

Tenten

Ino

**E**sses são os pares disponíveis. Quem puser alguém que não está entre as opções terá a ficha imediatamente ignorada. Também, ignorarei fichas que não respeitem os padrões que eu impus. Mais uma coisa... Sem "NUNCA" ou "SEMPRE". Por exemplo "Ela NUNCA sorri, NUNCA perde em tal coisa" ou "SEMPRE tira tal nota na escola, SEMPRE é temida pelos outros", afinal, SEMPRE e NUNCA não existem, se não fica sem graça um personagem não mostrar um "deslize" em nada. Sei que pode parecer meio duro, mas vocês verão que tenho um forte motivo para isso, e que essa pode se tornar uma informação muito útil mais tarde. E só para constar, eu não participarei da história.

**B**em, dando uns detalhes finais... Essa fanfic será ALTAMENTE interativa, talvez até mais que a maioria das fanfics de fichas. Apesar de ter muitos personagens disponíveis, só serão escolhidas no máximo 10 fichas. E, se pararem um pouco para pensar nas informações que eu dei, pode-se notar que a fanfic terá em si a idéia de "algo que acontece acidentalmente". Para dar mais uma informação, a fanfic não se passará em terra firme.

**A**s fichas serão escolhidas por criatividade, e não por ordem de chegada, por isso, não tenham pressa, e pensem bem antes de mandarem. Qualquer dúvida basta me mandar um e-mail: ak(ponto)koi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com Mas, não aceitarei fichas mandadas por e-mail, só responderei dúvidas.

**E**stou com um pouco de medo de não receber fichas, devido as condições que impus e por não ter dito o gênero da história, já que deve haver bastante gente com medo de lançar um personagem "as cegas". xD Mas, boa sorte a quem tentar. (SE alguém tentar, né? e.e)

**Q**ualquer coisa, é só eu deletar a fic. n.n


End file.
